<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are mine forever! by My_madam_satan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983380">You are mine forever!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_madam_satan/pseuds/My_madam_satan'>My_madam_satan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Madam Spellman - Fandom, caos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Novel, tained love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_madam_satan/pseuds/My_madam_satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic relationship between Zelda and Lilith, with a touch of tenderness, anxiety and mad passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are mine forever!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 1. The weekend</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evening. A dark-haired woman sat in a chair by the fireplace. It was raining hard outside, and the wind was roaring. The sky was getting darker every minute, and the thunder was getting louder. Only the bravest man would venture out in this weather. Fortunately, what is happening outside the house, did not worry our heroine at all.</p><p>Lilith sat in silence and thought about what had happened. Her mind was full of endless thoughts. She got up, went to the table, picked up the decanter, and poured herself a glass of red wine. After drinking it slowly, she decided to take a bath and go to bed. Morning is wiser than evening.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Lilith.”</p><p>This phrase made the woman wake up. It was 2 a.m. on the clock. Was it a dream? She remembered that night, those feelings, those touches… An incredible desire to meet her favorite red-haired woman consumed her completely. Lilith could not sleep until morning, thinking of the beautiful green eyes that had won her heart at first sight. She and Zelda will meet today.</p><p>The morning came. Lilith got up and took a cold shower. She put on a purple knee-length dress with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that outlined her breast beautifully, put on her usual make-up, arranged her curls neatly, and left the house.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith came to the appointed place. The weather was beautiful today, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. The air was fresh and clear, as it usually is where there are many trees. The women were tired of the noisy city, so they decided to meet in the forest. Here they can enjoy each other's company.</p><p>Zelda was walking along the narrow path, entranced by the landscape around her, carrying a basket with all the necessary things for their meeting. When she saw Lilith, she hurried, and in a few minutes, their lips met in a passionate kiss.</p><p>— How long have you been waiting for me? —  the red-haired beauty asked.<br/>—  You quickly came — smiled in the answer Lilith. — What's in the basket? — she asked with interest.<br/>— Some food and a blanket if we stay here long. — Zelda said.<br/>Taking each other by the hand, the women went into the forest to find a suitable place.</p><p>They found a meadow and decided to stay there. Lilith spread out the blanket, and Zelda took out the fruits. They sat down together. Each felt the happiest in the world. The lovers talked about everything, kissed, hugged, laughed, and fed each other fruits. The time passed quickly. It was getting dark.</p><p>— Lilith, I think we should go home. — Zelda said, and looked tenderly at her beloved.<br/>It was obvious that Lilith did not want to leave, but she agreed with Zelda, and the women began to gather.</p><p>“Another beautiful day together”  Lilith thought. </p><p>When they reached the demoness's house, the women stopped.<br/>— Can you stay for tea? — Lilith asked hopefully.<br/>—I think I will be able to stay for an hour. — replied Zelda and smiled.<br/>The women entered the house. Zelda stayed in the living room while Lilith went to make herbal tea. After 10 minutes, she brought a cup of hot drink for each of them.<br/>— Zeld, you know we can't hide our relationship for long…. — the dark - haired woman said.<br/>—Yes, I know, but this isn't the time. We have too many problems with Sabrina. Since she signed the book of the Dark Lord, her behavior has become disgusting, and she herself has changed a lot. — Zelda replied.</p><p>Lilith looked down at the floor. She wanted to scream her feelings loud enough for everyone on earth and in hell to hear, but instead she just took another sip of tea.<br/>— No offense, dear — Zelda took the hand of Lilith. — Soon everything will be decided and then we can not only tell everyone, but even live together.<br/>From such words the demoness’s heart became very warm, and she reached out to kiss Zelda, when suddenly the phone rang.<br/>— It's from home. — the red-haired woman said.<br/>Lilith nodded. Zelda was very concerned about this phone conversation.<br/>—I have to go, Hilda said she needed me. —With that, she gave Lilith a quick goodbye kiss and went back to her house.</p><p>The demoness left to sit alone. “We may even be able to live together.” The phrase seemed to stick in her head, and she couldn't help it.</p><p>With an effort to distract herself from her love torment, she began to check the students ' homework. Don't forget that everyone (except Zelda) knows her as Mary Wardwell, a simple school teacher. Tomorrow is Monday, the new school week.</p><p>From time to time Lilith wanted to give up the whole game and just be herself, but that would mean she couldn't just be with Zelda anymore. It was this fact that stopped her.</p><p>After a few hours, the mountain of notebooks ended, and Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. It's almost midnight.</p><p>“What had happened to make Zelda leave so quickly? Did Sabrina do something wrong again? Hmm ... Then I would have known about it.”  thought Lilith.</p><p>Suddenly she heard a knock. Turning, she saw Stolas sitting in the window. It brought her another message from the Dark Lord. Lilith listened obediently, then snorted. She didn't like what the Satan wanted her to do. But it is not in her power to change anything.</p><p>Having planned her next day, she went to take a bath as usual, and then went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter isn't so long.<br/>Further more interesting!</p><p>I will be happy to read your comments!<br/>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>